


Missed Communication, Part II

by supercess



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercess/pseuds/supercess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho sent out a LINE video message to everyone from Rio. He waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Communication, Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece and just because I couldn't not make a Sho POV of the previous drabble. Although this stands for itself, I suggest that you guys read the first one beforehand for this one to have a better impact? But that's up to you. Quick drabble again. My second drabble! Yay~

“Japanese people, can you hear me?!”  
  
He repeated the words without directing it to anyone in particular,  
  
“Can you hear me?”  
  
One reply. Two replies. Then three.  
  
_Matsumoto Jun is typing…_  
  
He waited with baited breath. It appeared twice and stayed on his screen for a little while. Sho wondered what was taking Jun so long to send out his reply.  
  
Until it was gone.  
  
He felt his heart sink as he watched the screen indicate that the message was ‘ _Read by everyone’._ With a bitter smile, he locked his phone.  
  
_Of course._  
  
For a moment, he had hoped that he conveyed his feelings, hidden behind the façade of a group message. For a fleeting moment, he had hoped that Jun would reply or simply acknowledge a message that came from him.  
  
But he didn’t.  
  
As always, it didn’t reach MatsuJun. As always, it was swept aside and left to be ignored. Sho wished he could be more direct, more honest with what he felt. Maybe that will settle things between the two of them. Though as much as Sho would like to be more blunt, all he can really do was ask,  
  
_“Can you hear me?”_  
  
But he knew better.  
  
Sho knew that Jun never really did.  
  
  


_“The single biggest problem in communication is the illusion that it has taken place.”  
– George Bernard Shaw_

**Author's Note:**

> Let it also be known that Sakurai Sho is another coward little shit. WHY CAN'T THEY JUST TALK PROPERLY INSTEAD OF MAKING ALL THESE WRONG ASSUMPTIONS?! Why am I getting angry over my own headcanon? lol. Thanks guys! :)


End file.
